User talk:TantrumDog
Welcome to Wikitroid! TantrumDog, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment! Why thanks for the compliment Danie! You're welcome BUT don't steal my popcorn Chris. TantrumDog 04:56, December 11, 2009 (UTC) TantrumDog Whatever! CHICKENWINNER 04:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC)CHICKENWINNER Geez Chris I've only edited like, 5.7 pages. TantrumDog 08:49, December 11, 2009 (UTC) TantrumDog POV Policy Hey there TantrumDog. I just wanted to bring the POV Policy, which essentially states that, unless otherwise noted, all articles are to be written as if the Metroid universe were real, i.e., in-universe. Therefore, battle guides, game tips, and the like are not allowed on articles. The policy page itself has more info. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Fine thanx then... TantrumDog 06:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Tantrumdog Images Policy Ok, seriously? You've been banned once already and you haven't learned read warnings? I point to one on the that reads in rather large text: "Please read the Image Policy in its entirety BEFORE uploading an image.", yet it's obvious that you have not. In particular, you uploaded images without copyright tags and uploaded "off-topic" images, both of which are image policy violations. You didn't even take the clue that two previous off-topic image uploads of yours were deleted, and there is simply no excuse for ignoring that and the rather large warning. Therefore, this is your final warning. If you again violate the Image Policy, which I recommend you read before again uploading any images, you will be (again) blocked from editing Wikitroid. Please remember that repeat offenders, like yourself, generally receive longer blocks each time they are blocked, until the blocks are permanent. I'm going to be blunt, you should really get a clue. Read directions and warnings before submitting edits, or performing any action for that matter. And didn't you stop to think why two of your image uploads were deleted, or at least check Recent Changes or the for the deleting administrator's reason? As for the images in question, I have tagged your two valid image uploads, File:Wii Metroid Prime 3 Corruption Dark Samus.jpg and File:Boss slench4.jpg, with the proper licensing tags, however, you must do this yourself when you upload your images, lest you risk being blocked again. The instructions and guidelines for image copyright tagging are, of course, found on the Image Policy. As always, if you have any questions, you may ask on my talk page, via , or to ask any other active administrators. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC)